Isolated Cloud
by Dear Nick
Summary: I story I started to write a few years back. I decided to re-publish it and see how others like it.


It was a windy day in the small town of Hollow, and no one was doing anything except for sitting in their houses, gossiping with their families or talking about work. Yet, This not what was happening at the Cloud residence, in which Mizuki Cloud had just accidentally dropped a plate on the floor, making a loud crashing noise that echoed through out the house.

"What was that?" Mizuki's father yelled angrily from the living room.

"Nothing, dad, I just dropped a plate. I'll clean it up" Mizuki replied, grumbling tiredly.

Mizuki cleaned up the mess and went up into is room, where he sat down in a chair that faced the window. Mizuki noticed the wind was blowing so hard that the trees in the streets were bending. All of a sudden the boy heard a weather warning on his television, and he turned around to look at was it was saying. While looking at the t.v, he did not see the giant swirling black cloud that was forming above the town.

"Hello citizens of Hollow, this is a weather warning. Please listen carefully and after the warning is finished take action. We suggest taking shelter in a basement, since we are expecting a tornado forming in a short period of time. We also suggest bringing food because we do not know how long this storm will last and we may lose power to the town. lastly, we need all people to lock the doors because we have had numerous calls about mysterious figures that look like shadows walking about town. That is all. Please stay tuned for any updates on the weather." The weather man finished.

Right as Mizuki thought the news had ended, he turned around to look at the giant cloud in the sky. He noticed something strange about it, almost like he had seen something similar to it before. He was staring at the cloud when he was suddenly startled by a scream from the television. He jumped up and looked at the t.v screen to see nothing, and then all of a sudden, the weather man grabbed the camera and was whispering something that Mizuki could barely understand.

"Get...town...hurry." Those were the weather man's last words before the screen went fuzzy.

"What the hell was that?" Mizuki's hands were now shivering.

He opened his door the go downstairs and to ask his dad if he seen something, but when he was about to leave, he heard some voices downstairs.

"What are doing in my house? Get out!" Mizuki's father was yelling at someone, but Mizuki had no clue who.

"Hey! You can't go up there!" Mizuki noticed a shadow on the wall, coming up the stairs.

Mizuki quickly slammed his door shut and locked it from the inside. He then quickly shoved his dresser in front of his door and hid behind it. There was a loud bang on the door and someone was trying to push it open. the only thing Mizuki could think to do was use all of his might to hold the door shut. The banging just kept coming and then all of a sudden it stopped. Mizuki waited about two minutes and then moved his dresser out of the way, unlocking the door. He slowly opened it and fell to his knees, As there in front of him lay his father's dead body, frozen in a reality of his own. Mizuki just fell onto his father's back and started crying onto his cold shoulder. There was a smash through Mizuki's window but he didn't care to do anything but lay there, crying. A hand planted itself on Mizuki's shoulder and grasped tightly enough that Mizuki could not move. The hand picked him up and turned him around, causing the boy to face a dark, looming shadow. A voice came from the the being that had grabbed Mizuki.

"Mizuki Cloud?" The shadow said in a deep voice, still holding tightly on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Y..Yes?" He answered, still scared and crying.

"It's been awhile." The voice spoke again; this time letting go of Mizuki's shoulder.

"What?" Mizuki was now confused, and trying to make sense of the situation, he looked up at the shadow.

The shadow took off his helmet, and Mizuki looked up at him. the boy froze to the spot, realizing who it was. He had no clue what to do except stand there.

Mizuki finally got the nerve to move and stare at the shady figure in awe, wondering how he survived the accident.

"But... how did you get out?" Mizuki sniffed, still standing in mourn over his father's motionless body.

"That isn't important right now, you're my brother and I had to make sure you were okay. But it looks like I was too late for dad." His brother looked away from the body, trying to keep his tears from falling, from allowing it to disturb him.

"Come on! Arc, it's not like you cared before!" Mizuki yelped, getting quite pissed off at his brother. He clenched his fist, ready to swing.

"Little brother, you never learn do you? Come now, let's go." Arc began to walk towards the stairs with his back turned to Mizuki.

"No! This time you aren't leaving without explaining why!" Mizuki's fist tightened, and he threw a punch at Arc.

Arc reacted quickly, stepping side ways, almost like he knew it was coming the whole time. His dodge caused Mizuki's fist to slam into the wall, hitting hard enough to split open his middle and index fingers' knuckles. Arc had slowly made his way behind the younger of the two males, and he then grabbed Mizuki's shirt.

"You're coming whether you like it or not. These things are after you and I need to keep you safe, get you to safety. I'll explain later. When we have time… Now start walking." Arc was not joking around when he said this, spinning Mizuki around so that the two were face to face.

Mizuki was holding his knuckles in pain as they walked out the front door. The confused boy looked up into the sky, noticing that the giant abyss had now engulfed the whole sky in a purple-colored fog. He had no idea how this could have happened in a matter of minutes; yet nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. A chopper started to lower itself with immense speed. When it reached the ground, a man's arm shot out towards them and grabbed Arc, pulling him onto the chopper.

"Come on Mizuki, get on!" The man called, and Mizuki realized that this was his own uncle, Uncle Luneth to be precise.

Mizuki grabbed his uncle's hand and got onto the chopper, not wanting to be left behind.

"We aren't going to make it!" Arc yelled to the pilot, pointing to the edge of the city.

Mizuki looked followed his brother's gaze and noticed a large cloak-like shadow starting to swallow the town. It was getting dangerously near to them. Mizuki began to think of what would happen if they were to die. At this point, he didn't know anything, really. Maybe it would be for the best. The helicopter pulled up just in time to avoid the shadow from consuming them. Mizuki, Arc, and Luneth all looked down at what used to be their home town as the aircraft flew towards the mountains, where maybe things could get better, where maybe they could even find life.


End file.
